Exemplary embodiments relate to a nonvolatile memory device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device including a magnetic memory element and an operating method thereof.
In high-speed and/or low-power electronic devices, the demand for a high speed and a low operating voltage of a semiconductor memory device included therein is increasing. To satisfy the demand, a magnetic memory element was suggested as a semiconductor memory element. Since the magnetic memory element has a high-speed operation and/or a nonvolatile characteristic, the magnetic memory element is in the spotlight as a next-generation semiconductor memory element.
In general, the magnetic memory element may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). The MTJ may include two magnetic materials and an insulating layer interposed therebetween. A resistance value of the MTJ may vary with magnetization directions of the two magnetic materials. For example, the MJT may have a large resistance value when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic materials are oppositional or anti-parallel to each other and may have a low resistance value when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic materials are parallel to each other. It may be possible to write or read data by using a difference between the resistance values.